My Singing Monsters - Creepypasta
[Uwaga. Creepypasta to zmyślona historia. Proszę nie pisać że to nie jest prawda, bo ja o tym wiem.] Pewnego razu, jak zawsze nudziłem się przy komputerze. Zawsze gram tylko w Roblox, a to już jest nudne. Pomyślałem sobie, że zagram w jedną z moich ulubionych gier - My Singing Monsters. Niestety, gra była tylko na telefon, a mój zepsuł się tydzień temu. "Może wyjdzie na komputer" pomyślałem i wpisałem w wyszukiwarkę. Co mnie zaskoczyło, była jedna strona z grą do pobrania za darmo. Ściągnąłem więc, i jak najszybciej zagrałem. Pierwsza rzecz która mnie zdziwiła - był nowy stworek, którego w ogóle sobie nie przypominałem. Dróga - Był on od 61 poziomu, a maksymalny poziom to 60, nawet sprawdzałem w internecie. Zignorowałem to, I grałem do końca. Gdy miałem 60 poziom, chciałem zobaczyć co u tego stworka, przecież był od 61 poziomu co było naprawdę dziwne. Gdy zobaczyłem w sklep, ujrzałem... "Co? On jest on pierwszego poziomu? Mam 60, nie pierwszy!" Pierwsze co pomyślałem - może ten stworek to tylko błąd gry... Pewnie muszę odinstalować i zainstalować... Cóż, szkoda mi było, ale tak zrobiłem. Gdy znowu zainstalowałem i zdobyłem swój pierwszy poziom, w odblokowanych zobaczyłem wszystko to co powinno być, ale na końcu zauważyłem: "Unlocked: Mystery." Gdy chwilę popatrzyłem na tego całego "Mystery," przypomniał mi się ten tajemniczy potworek. Nie wydziałem go, bo i w sklepie, i w "odblokowanych" widziałem tylko jego cień. Był on za darmo. Cóż, dopiero gdy go kupiłem widziałem jego wygląd. Był on takim potworkiem, jakby z Minecraft. Był cały czarny, a na głowie miał brązową torbę. Stał do mnie tyłem, więc nic więcej nie widziałem. Przez jakieś '10 sekund nic się nie działo. '''Po prostu stał do mnie tyłem i się kołysał. Po tych "10 sekundach" wszystkie stworki się uciszyły, tak jakbym wyłączył głos w komputerze. Cały czas się na niego patrzyłem, a on robił cały czas to samo. Wreszcie się do mnie odwrócił. Nie mogę tego zapomnieć, chociaż nie było to take straszne: Na torbie miał napisane krwią: "''Did you saw my brother?" ''Co po przetłumaczeniu znaczyło: "''Spotkałeś gdzieś mojego brata?" A na koszulce miał białą twarz uśmiechającą się jakby była do tego zmuszona. Chwile potem ekran był cały czarny. Nagle pokazały się napisy, które wam przetłumaczę: "''Witaj. Jestem ?#@$#!, ale mów mi-''" Wtedy napisy zniknęły, ale, można powiedzieć, "Mystery" zaczął się śmiać. To był już dźwięk, nie napisy. Gra się wyłączyła. Szybko zalogowałem się na Twitter'a, i napisałem do Big Blue Bubble (Po angielsku): "Co to ma znaczyć? Potwór od 61 poziomu?" W odpowiedzi dostałem: "Nowy potwór? Oh, Mystery! Ale coś tu się nie zgadza... Od 61 poziomu?" Odpisałem wszystko to co się wydarzyło. Big Blue Bubble miał dużo pytań, na które jedyną odpowiedzią było "Nie wiem." Big Blue Bubble powiedział, że nie robił kogoś kto nawiedza go w koszmarach, Mystery wyglądał jak czarny królik grający na cymbałkach, ale nie miał dla niego nazwy więc nazwał go "Tajemnica". Chwila. Kogoś kto nawiedza Big Blue Bubble w koszmarach? Odpisałem: "Opowiedz mi jeden koszmar z "Tajemnicą." Big Blue Bubble zaczął tak: "Byłem w domu, nudziłem się, więc wyszłem na spacer. Wszystko było dobrze, dopóki noc nie zrobiła się o 15. Wtedy się odwróciłem, bo chciałem iść do domu, ale za mną był on. Tajemnica z Twojego opowiadania. Spytał się: "''Widziałeś mojego brata? Ma na imię Nooby. Został porwany, więc odciąłem sobię głowę." ''I wtedy się obudziłem. Jak najszybciej odinstalowałem grę, i już nigdy w nią nie zagram. Kategoria:Kiepska creepypasta